Maldición
by Fflorencia
Summary: Maldijo en voz baja y no quiso abrir lo ojos, hacia calor, era lunes y debería volver a ver a Blair besuqueándose con Bass. ... ‘Maldición, maldición’ pensó mientras se refregaba los ojos con fuerza, no queria levantarse, ... No queria ir.


Todas saben que los personajes de Gossip Girl no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de _Cecily Von Ziegesar_ y _CTV_. Quiero aclarar que hago referencia a la serie de televisión en esta novela, porque no he leído los libros, por último, tengan en cuenta que cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Es una historia mujer-mujer, sino te gustan ese tipo de historia, solo… No leas ¿Si?

* * *

'_**Maldición'**_

La mira desde el otro lado de la cafetería y se siente una completa desvergonzada, porque imagina una y mil formas de recorrerle el cuerpo y arracancarle suspiros de placer con su tacto. Baja la mirada porque hace rato que se encuentra completamente concentrada en aquellas piernas tonificadas que la traen completamente loca, suspira cansada, porque como todos los malditos días llega Dan Humphrey y la besa en los labios, cuando deberían ser sus labios los que se posan sobre los de ella. Maldice internamente, y mira para todos lados como si alguien la hubiese escuchado, como si alguien pudiese leer tras su mirada que esta diciendo esas palabras que nunca diría en voz alta, porque claro, pertenece a la alta sociedad y todos esperan que sea una dama, pero _no_ lo es, porque ya ha pensando las mil y un maneras de tocarla, las mil y un maneras de maldecir al _pobretón_ de Brooklyn para que se aleje de ella.

Hace rato que no hace más que jugar con la cuchara que tiene entre los dedos, es de mala educación, pero poco le importa, tiene mejores cosas para centrar completamente su atención, _ella__**, **__ella_ y más _ella_, no sabe exactamente porque, pero desde hace tiempo que muere por hacer aquello que tan mal le haría a su reputación pero tan bien a su deseo que día a día crece.

− Siento llegar tarde B − la voz de Chuck Bass la saca de sus pensamientos, y se sobresalta − La reunión de negocios − dice a modo de disculpa el castaño y frunce sus labios.

− No hay problema − le responde con la voz ausente mientras trata de despegar sus ojos de aquella escena que tanto la fastidia, porque claro, como tantas otras veces, Dan la sigue besando desesperadamente y se _muere_ internamente de celos

− Deberías dejar que ella sola se de cuenta del error que comete Blair − le dice Chuck mientras toma un vaso de whisky entre sus dedos − Sé que es tu mejor amiga y quieres lo mejor para ella − '_mejor amiga'_ se repite internamente − Pero ya sé dará cuenta que él no pertenece a nuestro circulo y lo dejará − continua hablando el castaño − Todo volverá a la normalidad, solo − tomo un sorbo del liquido − Dale tiempo −

− Tiempo − susurra y asiente con la cabeza, esta harta de hablar del tema, por lo que decide dejarlo ahí. No toca su taza de té, pero una vez que Chuck termina su licor, se levanta y la besa en los labios cortamente, inconcientemente desea que Serena voltee a mirar la escena y lo hace, por lo que decide profundizar aquel corto roce de labios, pero lo corta porque no sé siente _bien_, no sé siente como quisiese que se sienta aquel roce de labios, pero le sirve, porque piensa que con eso lograra ponerla celosa, en realidad, siente la _esperanza_ de lograrlo − Será mejor que nos vayamos − mira hacia la barra con cara de pocos amigos y gira sutilmente, toma la mano de su _novio_ y elegantemente se dirige hacia la salida.

Uno, dos, tres días y no cruzan palabras, porque si, son mejores amigas, pero desde que Dan apareció en la vida de la rubia, esta no logra encontrar el equilibrio perfecto para dividir su tiempo.

− Señorita Blair − la voz de Dorota la saca de sus pensamientos − La señorita Serena se encuentra en el comedor, le digo que… −

− Que suba _inútil _− le responde molesta, porque es Serena van der Woodsen la que se encuentra en su living, su amiga de toda la vida y no debería estar esperando abajo. Serena sube delicadamente las escaleras, tarda más de lo normal, un escalón, dos, tres y es el fin de las escaleras, se acerca el picaporte de la última habitación del pasillo, gira de él y entra en la habitación

− ¿Blair? − la voz de la rubia hace eco en la habitación que parece estar vacía − ¿B? − vuelve a preguntar y cuando esta empezando a caminar por el lugar, se detiene en seco y no puede más que abrir ligeramente su boca, porque se encuentra de lleno con Blair Waldorf, su _amiga_ de toda la vida, su amiga que se encuentra con la bata abierta y aquel camisón transparente que parece querer producirle un infarto, porque deja muy poco a la imaginación. _'Maldito camisón, maldita lencería de_ _encaje'_ se anima a pensar.

− Hasta que te dignas a aparecerte − escupe la castaña con un tono de voz raro, porque quiere sonar enojada pero no lo logra − ¿Qué? ¿El pobretón te dejo el día libre para poder ver a tu mejor amiga? − pregunta enarcando una ceja y formando una jarra con su cuerpo cuando apoyo su mano derecha sobre su cintura, pero la rubia no le presta atención, porque esta concentrada en el camisón que la hace ver _condenadamente_ sexy. Abre y cierra la boca repetidas veces, tal cual pececillo fuera del agua, pero ninguna palabra sale de su boca − ¿No vas a hablarme? − pregunta extrañada mientras trata de descifrar que rayos esta mirando la rubia − ¿No? − vuelve a preguntar y cuando por fin encuentra el recorrido de la mirada de la rubia, sonríe complacida, porque claro, le esta mirando el escote y todo lo que el camisón que se puso deja a la vista − Esta bien − continua hablando más para ella que para la rubia que sigue con la vista clavada en el busto de la castaña − Si no vas a hablarme, no lo hagas pero podrías − se muerde el labio provocativamente y se acerca lentamente, tan lento que la rubia desea mentalmente que se apure, a Serena − Saludarme − se humedece los labios y la besa cerca de los labios, pero no sobre ellos.

− Lo siento − le dice con una sonrisa en los labios, esa sonrisa que Blair encuentra más que atractiva, más que arrolladora − Estaba concentrada en otra cosa − continua a modo de disculpa

− No hay problema S − se saca la bata y le da la espalda, cosa que no pasa inadvertida para Serena, que inmediatamente centra su mirada en aquella diminuta tela que cubre el trasero de su _amiga_, aquella tela que le encantaría sacar _ya_ pero no lo hace, simplemente sacude su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos − ¿Películas? − le pregunta una vez que llego al lado de su cama

− Películas − le responde luego de morderse el labio, deja su cartera en aquel sillón que se encuentra en la habitación, se saca su chaqueta y se acuesta junto a Blair.

Blair cierra los ojos y trata de no pensar en el enmascarado que corre a aquella chica por el bosque, _'Terror, de terror tenía que ser' _ piensa y trata de abrir lentamente los ojos pero no puede, suspira, enojada, porque Serena esta sentada sobre la almohada con la espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama completamente concentrada en la película, o eso parece, y ella, tapada hasta la nariz, muriéndose de calor, porque si, en Manhattan también hace calor. Trata de superar su _estupido_ miedo, por lo que abre los ojos, pero luego se arrepiente, o no tanto, porque cuando termina de abrir lo ojos el asesino aparece en escena y ella se asusta, tanto que pega un _pequeño_ salto y de alguna forma que no puede explicar, sus brazos se encuentran alrededor del cuello de la rubia y su cara escondida bajo el lóbulo de la oreja de la misma. La castaña, inhala fuertemente produciéndole cosquillas a la rubia mientras se embriaga con aquel olor a coco que desprende el cabello de Serena

− Me encanta el olor de tu cabello − le suelta sin pensar Blair e involuntariamente comienza a respirar por la boca sobre la piel de la rubia, haciendo que esta, sienta un cosquilleo bajo su estomago.

− A mi me encanta lo que estas haciendo B − no piensa, por eso lo dice, porque si pensase se retractaría inmediatamente, pero no _puede_ pensar, porque Blair esta jugando con ella, la esta provocando, esta haciendo que la desee con todas sus fuerzas

− ¿Mhm? − escucha bajo la rubia, porque claro, los labios de la castaña están sobre su cuello _jugando_, volviéndola completamente loca, rozándola − ¿Qué dijiste? − le pregunta cuando se separa, porque claro, el miedo ya paso y la situación se estaba tornando _extraña_.

− Que − traga saliva, porque hay algo en la mirada de la castaña que la hipnotiza, nunca, en todos los años que lleva conociéndola, había visto aquel brillo extraño, la hipnotiza y no puede pensar, por eso dice lo que dice y actúa como actúa − Me encanta lo que estabas haciendo − no esta borracha, siquiera ha tomado un sorbo de alcohol pero Blair se acerca a su boca y le huele el aliento, porque la rubia ya había dicho algo parecido a lo que acaba de soltar pero estaba ebria, por lo que la menor no pudo tomarla en serio − No tome alcohol Waldorf − resopla − Solo digo que − se mordió el labio _provocativamente_, cosa que Blair no pasa por algo − Me encanta cuando haces _eso_ −

− ¿Eso que? − le pregunta, y sabe la respuesta pero quiere escucharla de los finos labios de la rubia

− Que respires sobre mi cuello − dice tratando de restarle importancia − Me encanta que lo hagas − termina subiendo sus hombros fingiendo despreocupación. La castaña solo sonríe de costado y vuelvo a abrazarla por el cuello, le besa la mejilla y siguen viendo la película, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero si, algo paso, porque la rubia siente un calor _extraño_, no tan extraño, donde no debería sentirlo o si, porque hace tiempo que la menor le provoca _ese_ tipo de sensaciones − Ya termino la película − le susurra bajo y trata de quitarle las manos de la cara a Blair − Ya puedes mirar _pequeña_ − continua y con cuidado saca las manos bien cuidadas de Waldorf de su cara y le sonríe para tranquilizarla

− ¿Segura? − levanta una ceja − La ultima vez que me dijiste que había terminado volvió a aparecer el asesino − le reprocha y la rubia solo ríe, no puede evitarlo, se le forma una sonrisa de solo verla reír, porque ríe de una forma tan particular, tan genuina.

− Solo fue una broma − levanto sus hombros y no borra su sonrisa, sino que la ensancha

− Te extrañaba − confiesa Waldorf, y no tiene problemas en hacerlo, porque se lo dice a Serena, la única persona que la conoce como realmente es, no como la tirana que todos creen que es, para los demás es la famosa Queen B, pero con Serena, solo es Blair, Blair Waldorf, no necesita fingir.

− Yo también B − levanta su mano derecha y le acaricia la mejilla tiernamente − Siento tener tan poco tiempo − la castaña esta por decir algo pero la corta − Ya sé lo que piensas de Dan ¿Podemos no hablar de eso? −

− Lo peor es que lo defiendes − bufó − No puedo creerlo Serena −

− ¿Es necesario hablar de esto? −

− Claro que lo es, insinuaste el tema y aunque te lo diga siempre, lo voy a repetir − tomo aire − No es la persona indicada −

− Claro que lo es − miente, porque sabe que _él_ no es la persona indicada, sabe que es ella, porque ella con solo mirarla la hace sentir más cosas que Dan cada vez que tienen relaciones, pero en la alta sociedad de Upper East Side las apariencias lo son todo, no para ella, pero no puede decirle la verdad a Blair sabiendo que esta se rige solo por apariencias, así que prefiere defenderse, y estar con alguien, tal vez, algún día sienta por Dan la mitad que siente por ella.

− No lo es Serena − le grita − ¿No te das cuenta? −

− Lo es − se cruza de brazos enojada mientras bufa

− ¡No! − dice entre dientes − No lo es −

− ¿Entonces quien? − le pregunta mientras voltea para enfrentarla − ¿Quién es la persona indicada para mi Blair? − continua y la morena solo puede abrir y cerrar la boca repetidamente, porque la pregunta la toma por sorpresa y no sabe que decir, en realidad si sabe que decir, quiere gritarle que es ella pero _no_ le sale, no porque no quiera, no porque no sé muera de ganas, simplemente no le salen las palabras y se maldice internamente por ser tan cobarde − Si no tienes la maldita respuesta deja de meterte en mi vida amorosa − termina enojada, toma sus cosas y sale de la habitación de Blair echa una fiera, porque esta enojada, porque siente coraje, porque le molesta no ser más valiente.

− Yo − susurra mientras cierra los ojos − Yo soy − suspira y se tapa la cara con la almohada, porque ya nada puede hacer, porque es Blair Waldorf y si, se muere de ganas de besar a su mejor amiga pero el _orgullo_, el maldito orgullo esta primero y no, _no dará el primer paso_.

* * *

"_La realeza de Manhattan parece tener problemas. Hace tiempo que las reinas de la ciudad se encuentran en distanciadas ¿Será que Blair encontró a Serena con su nuevo novio de fiesta? ¿O que Blair la traiciono como a todas las otras personas de su vida? No sé preocupen, pronto lo sabremos, xoxo, Gossip Girl"_ leyó el mensaje varias veces y cada vez que lo hacia se molestaba más, cerro su celular con fuerza y trato de olvidar el echo de que toda la clase la miraba confundida, hundió su cara en el libro de francés y trato de no darle importancia al asunto. La rubia seguía algo molesta por la charla que había tenido con Blair dos semanas atrás, todavía no habían vuelto a hablar, es más, se evitaban a toda costa ¿Por qué? No tenía idea, pero ella lo hacia, necesitaba mantenerse lejos para mantener su salud mental, la castaña la estaba enfermando de deseo.

− Deberías dejar de darle tanta importancia a lo que dice Gossip Girl − la voz de Dan en su oído la trajo devuelta al mundo − No me digas que no es por eso tu cara − la atajo − Porque te conozco Serena − '_No, no me conoces'_ quiso responder pero se mordió la lengua − No sé que paso con Blair pero deberían dejar de evitarse y hablar las cosas − continuo − Parecen dos niñas pequeñas −

− No − se levanto del banco − No hablaré con ella, no le hice nada − tomo sus libros enojada − Por primera vez en toda mi vida no cederé a los caprichos de Blair, si tanto le interesa arreglar las cosas conmigo − trago saliva − Que venga ella Dan − bajo el tono de voz al ver como un par de miradas curiosas que posaban sobre ella

− Entendido − le sonrió para tranquilizarla − Salgamos de aquí − le dio la mano, entrelazaron sus dedos y salieron del instituto al que asistían. Serena necesitaba despejarse, por lo que su novio le ofreció ir a tomar algo.

− Chuck − la morena suspiro − Por quinta vez − freno en seco y su novio levanto la ceja − No me pasa nada − tomo las manos de él − Es muy dulce de tu parte preocuparte tanto por mi − bajo su mirada y sintió una punzada de culpa en el estomago − Pero estoy bien −

− Deberías hablar con Serena − le dijo rápidamente el chico para que ella no lo mandase a callar

− Debería pero no lo haré − suspiro cansada − Ya hablamos del tema, vayamos a tomar algo y arreglar lo de este fin de semana − caminaron un par de cuadras en silencio y entraron en una cafetería, cuando el castaño se alejo para ir a pedir algo en la barra, la menor giro sobre sus talones y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en su pecho al encontrarse con Serena y Dan besándose como si su vida dependiese de eso. Hizo una mueca de asco pero no pudo despegar la vista del lugar, quería hacerlo, _necesitaba_ alejar la mirada de aquella escena pero no pudo, no tuvo la fuerza necesaria, por eso cuando Serena se separo de Dan pudo ver como la castaña la miraba fijamente, quiso levantarse y explicarle todo, decirle todo, pero _no_, no iba a ceder frente a Blair, no ahora, Blair volvió a girar bruscamente y se acerco a Chuck, lo abrazo y luego beso con ganas, necesitaba olvidarse de lo que había visto, necesitaba alejarse de aquel lugar, le susurro un par de palabras en el oído, el castaño asintió y salieron rápidamente del lugar bajo la mirada de la rubia.

* * *

Maldijo en voz baja y no quiso abrir lo ojos, hacia calor, era lunes y debería volver a ver a Blair besuqueándose con Bass. '_Maldita sea'_ piensa y suspira, abre los ojos molesta, se levanta de la cama y entra al baño. Media hora, una hora y sale del baño envuelta en una toalla.

− Esa remera me gusta − aquella voz que tanto le gusta oír resuena en sus oídos y cree que es una broma que le juegan sus sentidos, porque es _casi_ imposible que la morena este en su habitación

− ¿B? − no quiere voltear, por miedo a sentirse una completa idiota al darse cuenta que la morena no esta en su habitación pero lo hace, y la ve, con un short de jean y aquella musculosa blanca que se le ajusta al cuerpo '_Perfecta'_ se anima a pensar y sin darse cuenta se esta mordiendo el labio mientras agradece al _bendito_ calor, porque gracias a el, Blair Waldorf esta usando esos minúsculos shorts que la fascinan

− La misma − le sonríe y levanto su mano izquierda − Vainilla para ti −

− Gracias − susurra y se acerca a la chica con paso lento, la besa en la mejilla y se toma su tiempo para hacerlo, le saca el helado de la mano y vuelve a sonreir

− Si no venía yo, no ibas a venir así que traje una ofrenda de paz − termina por confesarle, cuando se sienta frente a la rubia − Siento haber tardado tanto en dejar mi orgullo de lado − sonríe de lado, y piensa en que los Waldorf nunca se disculpan, pero este era un caso especial y no tenía otra opción.

− Lo importante es que lo hiciste − le responde la rubia y se cruza de piernas, cosa que no pasa por inadvertida para la castaña, que posiciona su vista en aquella parte del muslo de la rubia que esta al descubierto, le da gracias a Dios porque las piernas de Serena son extremadamente largas y la toalla algo pequeña. La rubia se percata de esto y sonríe abiertamente − Gracias por el helado − levanta su helado para enseñárselo a la menor y luego se lo lleva a la boca, haciendo sonreír tontamente a la morena.

− De nada − ahora es ella, quien pasa la lengua por su helado, una, dos, _tres_ veces y la rubia las cuentas, porque nunca en su vida hubiese creído que iba a decir que Blair Waldorf es sexy hasta cuando come helado.

− B − la morena levanta la vista, y se asusta, cuando la rubia acerca su silla a la de ella, le roza la pierna con sus piernas, baja la mirada y nota que tiene las piernas abiertas y entre medio de ellas esta una de las piernas perfectamente bronceadas de la rubia, se ruboriza y lo sabe porque siente un calor intenso en sus mejillas − El helado − le señala la cara pero ella no entiende, mira confundida a su _amiga_ de toda la vida, la rubia tira su cuerpo hacia delante, levanta su pulgar y lo pasa lentamente, _quemándola_, por sus labios, le limpia el chocolate y se lleva el dedo a la boca mientras cierra los ojos. Blair, sin poder creer la situación, abre los ojos de par en par y su boca formando así una pequeña 'O', traga saliva y el calor intenso que segundos atrás sintió en su mejilla ahora lo siente bajo el estomago, por eso la rubia se sorprende cuando abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada oscura de Blair tan cerca de su rostro − Esto no es sano − le susurra y Blair siente el aliento caliente de la mayor golpeándole la cara − ¿Lo sabes, cierto? − solo puede tragar saliva y clavar su mirada oscura en los labios entre abiertos de Serena van der Woodsen − Estas jugando con fuego B −

− Estamos − la corrige en un susurro y Serena solo sonríe ampliamente

− Estamos − traga saliva y acerca más su cara, tanto que sus frentes chocan − Jugando con fuego − se muerde con fuerza el labio, y la morena se da cuenta porque toda la sangre se le acumula en ese lugar, sin pensarlo Blair, levanta su mano, la apoya sobre la mejilla de la rubia y le recorre los labios con el dedo pulgar − No deberías jugar con fuego, pero lo haces − vuelve a susurrar − ¿Por qué? −

− Hace calor − suspira Blair luego de alejar su mano de los labios de la mayor − ¿No lo crees? − se levanta de un salto y cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras se acerca a la ventana de la habitación de Serena abanicándose con su mano izquierda

− Bastante − contesta con tono burlón − Pero no me molesta para nada B − susurra más para ella que para la castaña, esta frustrada, pero sonríe de costado, porque sabe que hubo un acercamiento y que definitivamente estaban _coqueteando_ la una con la otra.

− Debería irme − dice nerviosa mientras trata de recuperar su ritmo de respiración normal − Si, eso − señala la puerta − Irme − toma su cartera y asiente rápidamente − Te dejo para que te vistas tranquila −

− No me molesta que te quedes mientras me visto − puso sus manos sobre el nudo de la toalla − No sería la primera vez que me ves en paños menores − agrego mientras desataba el nudo

− Lo-Lo sé S − balbucea con la vista pegada en las manos de la rubia, mejor dicho, en el pecho de la rubia − Pero de verdad tengo que irme o será demasiado tarde − soltó rápidamente, giro sobre sus talones y salio casi corriendo del edificio, mientras que en su cuarto la rubia sonreía complacida.

* * *

_Un mes_, había pasado un mes desde aquel encuentro, se habían visto, hablado y hasta coqueteado en varias ocasiones pero cada una seguía con su vida, porque casi nunca estaban solas, y cuando lo estaban terminaban gritándose, como la noche anterior, en la que Blair se había aparecido con Chuck en el bar donde había quedado con Serena y esta ultima se enojo de sobre manera, y se lo dijo, porque cuando fueron al baño aprovecho la excusa para gritarle y hacerle saber lo molesta que estaba.

Se levanto de mal humor y no supo muy bien porque, o sí sabía, _viernes-fiesta-de-gala_, era viernes, la fiesta de gala de fin de curso. '_Maldición, maldición'_ pensó mientras se refregaba los ojos con fuerza, no quería levantarse, no quería tener que arreglarse, no quería ir.

− ¡Blair! − la voz de Chuck Bass resonó en la residencia de los Waldorf − Hace más de una hora que estoy esperando − tomo un sorbo de su licor − Creo que la tardanza elegante paso hace más de media hora −

− Lo siento − Bass que se encontraba despalda a las escaleras, gira sobre sus talones y abre la boca sorprendido, toma fuerte el vaso que tiene entre sus dedos porque casi se le cae

− _Bella_ − le suelta seductor mientras se acerca − No hay necesidad de que pidas disculpas bonita − suena tan arrogante como siempre, pero no le importa, porque después de todo es su novio − Estas _bellisima_ −

− Gracias − sonríe complacida, porque sabe que esas tres horas arreglándose han valido la pena − Ya es tarde así que −

− Vayamos − el castaño le ofrece el brazo. Media hora en limusina y llegan al baile, Blair esta ansiosa, tanto que el castaño lo nota − No hay de que preocuparse B − sonríe de lado para calmarla − Serás la reina del baile − cree que lo que le dice es completamente superficial, pero no dice nada, porque no quiere iniciar una pelea, no le interesa ser la reina del baile, solo quiere, _necesita_, ver a Serena. Blair entra al baile y siente mil miradas curiosas sobre el cuerpo, por lo que sonríe con autosuficiencia y sigue caminando elegantemente hacia la barra del lugar, gira su cabeza hacia la derecha y se encuentra con Serena, que la mira atentamente, que la desviste con la mirada y no puede evitar volver a sonreír, pero borra su sonrisa cuando ve como Dan, el maldito-pobretón-de-Brooklyn se tira sobre los labios de la rubia para devorarlos sin pudor alguno _'Maldito Humphrey'_ piensa mientras aprieta los dientes con fuerza.

Una hora, dos horas, tres horas y no hace más que bailar con Chuck o beber aquel liquido _asqueroso_ que ofrecen en la barra, ya no le importan las apariencias, ni si su peinado esta prolijo, porque ha tomado _varias_, quizás _demasiadas_, copas de más y ya nada de importa, o si, porque el hecho de que Serena se pegue tanto al cuerpo del chico de Brooklyn o que se besen desesperadamente le molesta, más de lo que quisiera. Trata de olvidarse de Serena, de que esta rodeada de gente y se vuelve a acercar a la barra, pide no uno, sino que dos vasos de whisky, los toma rápidamente, sigue bailando en la barra, esta por pedir otro trago pero siente que alguien tira de ella, se gira enfadada y se encuentra con aquellos ojos azules que tanto le fascinan y siente su respiración fallar

− ¿S? − pregunta entre cerrando los ojos para así enfocar la vista, porque cuando giro le pareció que había _varias_ rubias de piernas largas

− La misma − le sonríe seductoramente y la morena siente que le fallan las rodillas cuando el aliento de la rubia, que es una mezcla entre meta y alcohol choca contra su cara

− ¿Dejaste de pasarte saliva con el pobretón y viniste a buscarme? − pregunta y se reprende mentalmente por el comentario, porque en cuanto lo dice Serena se enfada y se aleja de ella prácticamente echando fuego por los ojos − ¿Cuándo te quedarás callada Waldorf? − se dice para ella misma y vuelve a pedirse un whisky mientras maldice por lo bajo, esto de maldecir se le esta volviendo una _mala_ costumbre. El alcohol ya le domina completamente todos los sentidos, por lo que toma coraje y se mete a paso apresurado entre toda la gente que bailaba como loca. Frena en seco, se pone en punta de pies y recorre con la vista la pista, luego de mirar un par de minutos encuentra la cabellera rubia de Serena contra una pared, enfoca su vista y ve a Dan besándola, toqueteándola descaradamente contra la pared, y siente coraje, tanto que sin darse cuenta cierra sus puños y empieza a caminar en dirección al par − ¡Se acabo! − grita fuerte, tan fuerte que Serena deja de besar a Dan y la mira preocupada, tiene los labios hinchados y esta algo despeinada, pero bajo los ojos de la morena se ve condenadamente atractiva − Necesitamos hablar − dice con voz arrogante, pero no le importa porque después de todo es Blair Waldorf y puede usar el tono que quiera con quien quiera, gira y empieza a caminar

− ¿Serena? − Humphrey mira confundido como la rubia se aleja siguiendo la silueta de Blair entre la gente, dejándolo solo con una excitación de mil demonios. Camina rápidamente, porque tiene miedo de perder de vista a la morena, empuja a varias personas y entra al baño, que cinco segundos después de que llega se encuentra completamente vació, porque Blair ruge enojada y todas salen asustadas del lugar.

− ¿Por qué? − pregunta casi gritando mientras la rubia la mira desconcertada − ¿Por qué tienes que pasarte todo el _maldito_ baile besando a Humphrey? − maldice arrastrando las palabras, efecto del alcohol que ha consumido, y mete la pata con esa pregunta, porque sus sentimientos están por quedar al descubierto, pero no le importa, porque el alcohol le da coraje o deben de ser las ganas de ser ella la que deja los labios hinchados de la rubia de tanto besarla.

− No es de tu incumbencia − le contesta seria y cruza sus brazos por sobre su pecho − Lo que hago o dejo de hacer no es tu problema − continua para herirla y lo logra,, porque la morena parece enfurecerse, porque gira sobre sus talones para enfrentar a la rubia y sus ojos están más oscuros de lo normal − Mi vida amorosa no es tu problema Blair − termino, y ese comentario parece ser la gota que rebalsa el vaso, porque Waldorf se acerca de una zancada a la rubia

− Claro que es mi problema − susurra bajo, porque esta a un centímetro de la cara de Serena − Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es mi maldito problema S − vuelve a susurrar, y clava su mirada en los finos labios de la rubia, no puede evitarlo, se muerde la lengua porque esta a punto de soltarla las mil y una cosas que tiene ganas de hacerle, las mil y una cosas que tiene planeadas para hacerla suspirar.

− ¿Desde cua… − _'uno, dos, tres, cuatro'_ trata de contar para distraerse, pero no puede, porque no esta escuchando lo que Serena le quiere decir, solo le mira los labios, cinco segundos y no aguanta más, _quiere_, _necesita_ y _desea_ besarla, no aguanta más, el alcohol le domina todos los sentidos por lo que la besa, no le importa nada y la besa. Con sus manos temblorosas toma el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos, la pega contra la puerta del baño y se tira sobre sus labios, los roza mientras la rubia tiene sus brazos al costado del cuerpo, inertes, porque no puede reaccionar frente a lo que acaba de suceder.

'_Blair tiene sus labios sobre los míos'_ grita la alarma en la cabeza de la rubia _'Blair mueve sus manos desesperadamente sobre mi cuerpo'_ se dice internamente _'Idiota, bésala, mueve los malditos brazos'_ no necesita que su mente se lo vuelva a repetir, porque es lo que desea hace mucho, que la morena la bese. Mueve sus brazos y los apoya sobra la espalda baja de la morena, la acerca con fuerza, para pegarla más contra su cuerpo, desesperada mueve sus labios sobre los de Blair, baja las manos y la morena suelta un gemido ahogado, porque en cuanto abre la boca la rubia se abre paso en ella, para besarla, para _saborearla_, porque necesita profundizar el beso, necesita sentirla más cerca. Sus lenguas se encuentran y batallan por quien domina la situación, pero ninguna cede, por lo que el beso se vuelve más intenso, más desesperado, _más apasionado_. Vuelve a mover las manos, las sube y baja por la espalda de Waldorf, mientras que esta no sé queda atrás, ya que sube y baja por la cintura de la rubia.

A Blair la tela del vestido de Serena le molesta, por lo que se queja dentro de la boca de la rubia, porque no sé va a separar de ella, no ahora. Sin darse cuenta, se están frotando la una contra la otra, porque quieren sentirse pero la maldita tela se los impide

− Maldito vestido − susurra y la rubia ríe porque la escucha, no puede evitarlo y levanta su ceja confundida − Si, me encanta como te queda, pero me encantaría más sacártelo − le dice rozándole los labios, y la rubia parece maravillada, porque esta conociendo a la Blair fogosa y _le encanta_. Serena van der Woodsen sonríe coqueta y cierra sus ojos, tira la cabeza para atrás y le deja el cuello libre a Waldorf que se humedece los labios, suspira y le besa la piel del cuello, sube y se encuentra con el lóbulo de la oreja, lo muerde, juguetea y logra arrancarle un suspiro de placer, se mueve cautelosa sobre la piel y logra acelerarle el pulso − Que ganas de hacerte el amor en este mismo instante Serena − le susurra con voz ronca − Maldito pedazo de tela − vuelve a susurrar

− B − suspira entrecortadamente, _excitada_, y esto parece volver a encender el deseo de la morena, que la mira a los ojos, le sonríe coqueta y vuelve a besarla. Serena entre abre los labios y se deja besar, porque mil veces se imagino ese momento y su imaginación no estuvo ni cerca de hacerla sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento, cuando sus lenguas se encuentran siente el aliento de la morena, alcohol, si, Blair estaba borracha y probablemente por eso esta actuando de esa manera, se atreve a pensar Serena, pero no le importa, quiere seguir besándola, _desea seguir besándola_.

− De verdad que me esta fastidiando la tela − le susurra al oído mientras pasea sus manos por el cuerpo de la rubia y se frota contra ella desesperada, se muerde el labio y agradece a quien fuese el diseñador del vestido de la rubia de piernas largas por haber hecho aquel tajo en el vestido, porque por ese hueco mete la mano y roza desesperada el muslo de la rubia. Levanta su mirada lujuriosa, esta por volver a besarla pero la rubia toma delicadamente su rostro y no se lo permite − No juegues S − suelta entre fastidiada y divertida, hace fuerza para volver a besarla y Serena no se lo permite, estira la boca y nada − _Necesito_ volver a besarte − casi suplica mientras trata de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración

− Estas borracha − se muerde el labio al decirlo, porque no lo quiere decir pero _debe_, tiene miedo que la morena se levante el sábado con una resaca de mil demonios y piense que ella se ha aprovechado de la situación, tal vez si se aprovecho un poco, pero no es el caso, porque si Blair cree que Serena se aprovecho de ella probablemente deje de hablarle y definitivamente _no_ quiere perderla.

− Si ¿Y? − pregunta toscamente y vuelve a hacer fuerza para zafarse de las manos de la rubia, se inclina sobre ella, esta por tocarle los labios pero la rubia es más rápida, porque esta sobria y la esquiva

− Mañana tendrás una resaca de mil demonios − lo sabe perfectamente, porque ella ya paso su etapa de fiestera descontrolada, ha abusado de todo tipo de sustancias − Y te sentirás arrepentida de _esto_ − continua

− S − suspira y cuando su aliento caliente choca contra la boca de la rubia, esta se replantea seriamente si volver a besarla, pero cierra los ojos y niega fuertemente − _Muero _por seguir con esto − no puede creer haber suplicado, los Waldorf no suplica pero poco le importa lo que debería hacer o no

− No B − se muerde nuevamente el labio _'Que ganas de volver a besarla'_ se esta por acercar pero una alarma suena en su cabeza y vuelve a retirarse − Maldita moral − susurra y Blair no la escucha, tocan la puerta y se sobresalta, pero Blair no, que aprovecha la situación y vuelve a besarla desesperadamente

− Será mejor que salgamos − le susurra al oído y la besa cortamente en los labios − Pero no te alejes de mi, porque la próxima vez no dejaré que me dejes de esta forma van der Woodsen − le dice seductoramente y Serena siente que en cualquier momento va a explotar de deseo.

* * *

Se remueve en la cama pero **no** quiere abrir los ojos, se queja con un sonido raro y siente que mil personas le están martillando el cerebro con algún elemento extraño, suspira frustrada y se apoya la almohada sobre la cara mientras grita ahogadamente. _'Diablos'_ piensa pero no tiene fuerzas ni para reprenderse porque la cabeza esta por estallarle, se revuelve entre las sabanas y vuelve a quejarse. No debería haber tomado tanto, pero lo hizo y estas son las consecuencias. De un momento a otro su celular comienza a sonar y nunca en su vida creyó haberlo escuchado tan fuerte como en este momento, saca la mano de entre las sabanas y toma el celular de la mesa de luz, tiene que apagar ese sonido del demonio inmediatamente o su cabeza estallara.

'_Me odias, lo sé, pero quería saber si estabas bien'_ leyó con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior, quien hubiese dicho que el alcohol le daría la valentía necesaria para poner a Serena contra una pared, mejor dicho puerta, y besarla como si su vida dependiese de eso. No respondió el mensaje no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y las imágenes de la noche anterior le vinieron a la mente tal cual relámpago, se relamió los labios y volvió a sentir el _deseo_ en su vientre, quería volver a besarla inmediatamente.

Tres, cuatro, cinco, seis horas pasaron desde que abrió los ojos por primera vez y agradece porque novecientas noventa y nueve personas que le martillaban la cabeza desaparecieron y solo quedo una, lo podía soportar, así que se levanto lentamente, porque aún seguía cansada y se metió en la ducha. Cerro los ojos y sintió como el agua le recorría el cuerpo, deseo inconcientemente que el agua fuesen manos, las manos de Serena, por lo que sonrió, se termino de duchar, se vistió con algo liviano, porque diablos, el calor que hacía en Manhattan no tenía precedentes, tomo su cartera y salio como una ráfaga de su habitación.

− Señorita Blair − la voz del chofer por el interlocutor la asusto − Llegamos − termino e instantemente la morena sonrió. Tomo su cartera, se acomodo la ropa y entro al Palace dando grandes zancadas. Aprieta algo nerviosa el botón del ascensor, y espera, _uno, dos, tres_ minutos y las puertas se abren, sonríe ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior, nuevamente, y se siente valiente. Un paso y esta dentro de la sala de los van der Woodsen, mira hacia izquierda y ve venir a Lily, madre de Serena, con una sonrisa en la boca.

− Blair − la saluda − ¡Que gusto verte! −

− Lo mismo digo Lily − le sonrió ampliamente − ¿Salen? − pregunto mientras levantaba la ceja

− Todos − le respondió Rufus Humphrey, padre-del-pobretón-de-Brooklyn − Así que buenas noches −

− Perfecto − susurro

− Ya sabes donde están las cosas Blair − le dijo desde el ascensor − Buenas noches, pórtense bien − termino y Blair amplio su sonrisa, como si eso fue posible.

'_Perfecto'_ pensó mientras subía las escaleras _'Completamente solas'_ le dijo una voz con cierta picardía dentro de su cabeza. Entro en la habitación de la rubia sin tocar la puerta, la busco con la mirada y no estaba, miro la cama, vio ropa, se acerco y llego a la conclusión de que la rubia pensaba salir.

Media hora y la rubia salio del baño envuelta con una toalla, tomo su ropa y se miro al espejo mientras levantaba la pollera

− Considero que esa falda es _demasiado_ corta S − la voz de Blair en la habitación la hizo sobresaltar, tanto que soltó la prenda y se llevo las manos al pecho asustada − Siento asustarte − le sonrió mientras se levantaba de un sillón que estaba al final de la habitación

− No hay problema − susurro hipnotizada pero no sabía exactamente si por la caminata tan particular de Blair o por la mirada de la misma − ¿Q-Que se supone que estas haciendo? − le pregunto nerviosa porque la morena estaba demasiado cerca _nuevamente_ y se estaba relamiendo los labios tan provocativamente que no sabía como actuar.

− Mirándote − le susurro y su aliento choco contra los labios de la mayor, quien sonrió complacida, porque no había olor a alcohol y eso era una buena señal, si Blair estaba haciendo esto era porque realmente lo quería y no porque había bebido de más.

− Lo sé − le sonrió y no pudo evitar bajar su mirada para clavarla en los labios de la menor − La pregunta sería − le sonrió y se mordió sutilmente el labio − ¿Por qué? −

− ¿Vas a salir? − le pregunto

− ¿Importa? − levanto una ceja divertida

− Preferiría que te quedes − le susurro nuevamente − Nos quedaron cosas pendientes ayer a la noche − le susurro al oído y Serena solo pudo tomarla de la cintura − No me olvide, ni mucho menos te odio − el aliento caliente de Waldorf choco contra la piel de Serena y esta sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo y depositarse bajo su vientre − Deberíamos continuar donde nos quedamos − se alejo de su oído − Pero si no quieres, lo entiendo − se dio media vuelta y no llego a dar un paso que la rubia la tomo de la muñeca, la giro y le sonrió

− No sé que demonios ha pasado con la antigua Blair pero esta − se relamió los labios − _Me encanta_ − le dijo antes de tirársele encima y besarla. Blair entre abrió su boca e invito a Serena a recorrerla, se besaron, se sintieron, porque este era un beso distinto, pausado, lento, _lleno de sentimientos_ reprimidos por tanto tiempo, la morena levanto sus manos y le acaricio el cabello, se separo lo suficiente como para tomar aire y le recorrió el rostro a Serena con la mirada. Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con desesperación, mil veces había soñado con recorrerla libremente y lo estaba haciendo, paso sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la rubia sin quitarle la toalla, volvió a separarse y pudo notar como los labios de la más alta estaban hinchados, dios, la estaba volviendo loca.

Serena llevo sus manos al trasero de la menor, la acerco nuevamente, sonrió y le capturo el labio superior entre sus labios, jugueteo un rato y logro arrancarle un suspiro de placer, aprovecho la oportunidad y volvió a besarla sin frenos. Caminaron torpemente, en realidad, Serena empujo torpemente a Blair y la apoyo contra la pared de su habitación, tomo las muñecas de la castaña y las apoyo contra la pared sobre su cabeza, se separo y sus ojos celeste brillaron intensamente, se mordió el labio con fuerza y ataco el cuello de Blair, lamió, succiono y suspiro contra su piel

− S − en cuanto suspiro contra su cabello, la rubia la libero y bajo sus manos para recorrerle el cuerpo, primero su cintura, luego la espalda baja, el trasero, sus muslos − Por dios Serena − casi gimió desesperadamente mientras la rubia le recorría la piel. Serena no le respondió, es que las palabras estaban de más en ese momento.

Blair giro, y esta vez, era Serena quien tenía su espalda contra la pared, le susurro un par de palabras al oído y sin titubear le arranco la toalla del cuerpo, la recorrió con la mirada y solo pudo susurrar 'Maravillosa'. Movió sus manos desesperada, apretó sus manos sobre el trasero de la rubia y la beso con más ganas, con furia, con _necesidad_. Corto el beso abruptamente, le recorrió el cuello y dejando besos en el camino, llego al pecho de la rubia, con urgencia busco su pecho, lo beso, masajeo y succiono.

Serena no podía creer todo lo que la morena la hacia sentir, de un momento a otro, la boca de la morena abandono su pecho y ataco su cuello, solo pudo jadear y suspirar, trato de recuperar su ritmo de respiración normal y cuando estaba por lograrlo, las manos de Blair se movieron sobre su vientre y tomo entre sus dedos uno de los pezones de la rubia, los masajeo tanto que estos se elevaron erectos. Blair estaba cumpliendo una a una sus fantasías más profundas, volvió a besarla desesperadamente. De a poco las manos curiosas de Serena se fueron escabullendo por la ropa de Blair.

− Maldición − se quejo ahogadamente la rubia − Maldita tela molesta − continuo y Blair solo pudo reír ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior

− Puede resultar muy molesta − le mordió el labio luego de hablar − Que suerte que ya no la tienes − le dijo Blair en el hombro de Serena, porque claro, ahora le besaba los hombros.

− Malditos botones − repitió Serena mientras luchaba desesperadamente por desabotonar la camisa de la morena − Nunca usas camisas, _maldita sea_ − exclamo y la morena solo pudo reír abiertamente. Blair no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió las manos de la rubia sobre sus pechos desnudo, sin hacer demasiada fuerza y entre besos la llevo hasta la puerta del baño, la encerró entre esta y su cuerpo mientras la volvía a besar desesperada, mucho lengua poco labio, se frotaron una contra otra y parecían estallar del deseo.

− _Maldición _− la voz de la morena se escucha entre besos − _Maldición cuanto te quiero_ − le susurra con voz ronca, y esto parece hacer que Serena estalle en deseo porque la besa con pasión, mientras que con una mano le acaricia los pezones y con la otra le saca el pantalón que ya molesta.

− ¿Haz dicho que me quieres? − le pregunta divertida contra la piel de su cuello

− Si − responde entre gemidos − Maldición Serena, te quiero − vuelve a soltar entre gemidos porque la rubia se lo ha pedido − Te quiero, te quiero −termina gritando, y no es normal que los Waldorf reconozcan que quieren o necesitan a alguien, pero que más da, la quiere, necesita y desea por sobre todas las cosas.

− _Bellisima _− le dice al verla desnuda y definitivamente la voz de Serena agitada suena mil veces mejor que la voz de Chuck − Eres _bellisima _− le vuelve a susurrar mientras la recorre con la mirada

− Serena − su voz esta cargada de deseo − Deja de mirarme y vuélveme a besar − le ordeno.

− Me fascina que des ordenes − le susurro seductoramente − ¿Lo sabes? − le susurra contra el oído mientras le beso el lóbulo de la oreja

− _Maldición van der Woodsen _− suena desesperada − Solo bésa… − no es necesario que termine la oración, porque Serena ya tiene sus labios sobre los suyos nuevamente y la vuelve a tocar ansiosa, mientras la empuja a la cama.

* * *

Estuve leyendo las historias de una autora de (Waldsen es el penname) y, en base a sus historias, me inspire, tanto, que decidí escribir un one-shoot, no me convence mucho pero bueno, es lo que me salio. Definitivamente no es mi mejor final, simplemente, es lo que me salió ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? Ya saben que hacer para comunicarme su opinión ¡solo den un clic en el botón verde que dice 'Review This Story/Chapter' y listo!


End file.
